Frostbite Caves - Day 15
For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 15 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 15 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Zombie = |FR = A note |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 14 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 16}} Dialogue (After beating the level and obtaining a stone tablet) Crazy Dave: Penny, hath you ever tried licking an ice-thickle and got your tongue thtuck to it? Penny: No, User Dave. I have not. Crazy Dave: Uh... me neither. Thath would be craaaazthy. Penny: Sigh. While your tongue heals, please note the strange stone tablet. Penny: It appears to be a warning sign, written in Cave Zombie. Crazy Dave: Doesth it warn people not to lick ice-thickles? Difficulty *The level has no snowstorms but massive numbers of Cave Buckethead Zombies will substitute for the handicap level. Dodo Rider Zombies will also attack in unison for the latter parts of the level. *Sliders will push all zombies towards the endangered Pepper-pults and most of the time, they are all gathered at the third and fourth column. *The player is not given Plant Food in this level by random zombies, so they should not rely on it unless they have Power Lily. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 1 5 |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = 2 |note3 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5 |zombie4 = 1 2 4 5 3 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 4 1 5 |zombie6 = 3 4 |note6 = Freezing winds affect rows 3 and 4; 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = 2 3 |note7 = Freezing winds affect rows 3 and 4 (row 4 is affected twice) |zombie8 = 2 3 4 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 5 1 2 3 4 |note9 = Freezing winds affect rows 3 and 4; 200%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 2 3 4 1 5 |zombie11 = 2 2 3 |note11 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5 |zombie12 = 4 4 3 3 |note12 = Third flag; freezing winds affect rows 3 and 4 |zombie13 = 4 5 |note13 = Freezing winds affect rows 3 and 4 (row 3 is affected twice) |zombie14 = 1 5 4 |note14 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5 |zombie15 = 3 3 4 |note15 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5; 300%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = 1 5 1 5 2 3 4 4 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 |This strategy makes use of Sweet Potato's attractive powers to neutralize slider tiles' effects. It should be noted that all non-single use plants are planted behind the slider tiles and endangered plants in this strategy. At the beginning of the game, four Twin Sunflowers should be planted in order maintain the sun economy. Single use plants such as Squash, Potato Mine, Chili Bean, Stunion, Hurrikale, and Stallia are highly recommended to instantly kill or stall incoming zombies. As soon as enough sun is obtained, Sweet Potatoes should be planted; first one behind the uppermost slider tile, second one behind the lowermost slider tile. In the duratşion of the game, these plants should constantly be supported, preferably with Hurrikales, Torchwoods and Wall-nut first aids, as keeping them alive and defrosted is the center of this strategy. As soon as enough money is obtained, Pea Pods and Torchwoods should be planted behind Sweet Potatoes. Sun Bean should be given to Conehead Zombies Buckethead Zombies and Blockhead Zombies occasionally to obtain large quantities of sun. Only two Plant Foods are given in the level, both of which should be used on Torchwoods to make the best use of Pea Pods. As long as Pea Pod defenses are built, this strategy should sustain itself until the end of the level. However, one Torchwood should be planted on the first tile of the third row in order to prevent surrounding plants from freezing. Bloomerangs Laser Beans Cacti or A.K.E.E.s can be used on the first, third and fifth lanes to increase the pressure on the Zombies. Additionally, Dodo Rider Zombies can be blown away using Hurrikales until the Pea Pods and Torchwoods are set. Once this strategy is fully set, no zombies should be able to eat the Endangered Pepper-pults or even reach behind your defense lines.|suggested = }} Strategy 2 |Note: This strategy only works if you plant the plants exactly. *Begin by planting your chosen sun-producing plant in the third column, third row. When the first Cave Zombie arrives, use a Potato Mine or Chili Bean to take it out. *Continue planting sun-producing plants, right beneath the first one. Continue planting until the entire column is filled, except for the endangered Pepper-pult and the empty space below it (you can also place one in the fourth column, third row). Use the Potato Mine or Chili Bean to kill the coming zombies until you have enough sun for a Sweet Potato (hint: if a Cave Zombie comes in the rows with the endangered Pepper-pults, you do not need to plant anything. Simply let the Pepper-pults take out the zombies). *Plant the Sweet Potato in the third column, second row (the space you left empty in step two). If you notice, the Sweet Potato is perfectly positioned to attract the zombies away from the Pepper-pult. *Begin planting Pepper-pults in the empty back two columns. If a Dodo Rider Zombie comes, use Hurrikale or Cherry Bomb to take it out. Save up for another Sweet Potato. *If all goes well, you will be able to place another Sweet Potato. Plant this one in the fourth column, fourth row. It is also placed to divert the zombies from the Pepper-pult. *Now that the endangered Pepper-pults are safe, the object becomes to defend your brains. To do this, continue to plant Pepper-pults in the back two columns and use Potato Mines and Chili Beans to deal with high health zombies (Cave Buckethead Zombies, Blockhead Zombies). If things get rough, remember you still have the Cherry Bomb and Hurrikale. Also, remember to heal your Sweet Potatoes once in a while. If they get frozen, use Hot Potato quickly to remove the ice and protect the Pepper-pults. *If you did everything right, the final wave will be a breeze. Use Cherry Bomb and Hurrikale to stall and kill the zombies while your Pepper-pults bombard the zombies. Congratulations, you win. Prepare yourself, however, as the next level is a Gargantuar battle.|suggested = }} Strategy 3 |*Plant two full columns of Sunflower or first plant Sunflowers in the first column, except for the first row. Now plant two more Sunflowers in the second column in the third and fourth row. If the Cave Zombie comes, then put a Potato Mine in the place in the front of the endangered Pepper-pult. Now plant Pepper-pults behind the endangered ones, and also plant a Chard Guard in front. If the first Dodo Rider Zombie comes, then plant a Potato Mine. Now plant two Pepper-pults on the middle rows. In an emergency, use the Plant Food you have. Plant a Sun-shroom in the first and second columns.}} Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-08-18-48-49.jpg|By FC15.png|By Fc15 cavia.png|By PvZ2 Stragety FC15.png|By Specialedition12 Screenshot 2016-09-15-17-59-46.png|By SOFC15.PNG|By LEVEL SKIPPING.png|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Buying a new Plant Lava Guava - Frostbite Caves Day 15 (Ep.180)|By Frostbite Caves Day 15 Trivia *The endangered A.K.E.E.s on Day 15 of Lost City are positioned on the same tiles as Pepper-pults in this level. *The note at the end of the level is reference to a scene in A Christmas Story where Schwartz sticks his tongue to a pole when dared to do so. How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 15's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with four flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants